The present invention relates to an idle speed control device of an internal combustion engine.
In a conventional internal combustion engine idle speed control device disclosed in JP 5-332471, a valve shaft is elongated in an auxiliary intake air passage downstream of a valve portion and a slide guide mechanism for guiding the valve shaft extends into the auxiliary intake air passage from an intake air passage wall surface. Further, a spring for urging the valve portion so as to open it is arranged in the peripheral portion of the slide guide mechanism for the valve shaft arranged in the intake air passage. Still further, devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,952, 4,984,564, 5,217,043, or JU 1-173356 are also known.